1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bicycle sprocket support assembly for a rear hub of a bicycle.
2. Background Information
A bicycle wheel typically includes a central hub, a plurality of spoke extending outwardly from the hub and a rim coupled to the outer ends of the spokes. The hub typically includes a spindle or hub shaft mounted in a detachable and non-rotatable manner to the frame of the bicycle, a hub body mounted in a freely rotatable manner to the hub shaft, and a pair of bearings configured to support the hub body in such a manner that it can rotate freely with respect to the hub shaft. In the case of a rear hub mounted to the rear wheel of a bicycle, the hub is further provided with a drive body mounted in a freely rotatable manner to the hub shaft and a one-way clutch configured and arranged to transfer rotation from the drive body to the hub body in only one direction (the direction corresponding to forward travel of the bicycle). Examples of this type of rear hub are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,102,821 and 7,585,240, which are assigned to Shimano Inc. With these types of hubs, some sprockets are mounted on sprocket carriers that are sometimes called spiders.